The Greatest
by Kaia Milligan
Summary: ("The way sadness works is one of the strangest riddles of the world." -Lemony Snicket). Marinette Hatake, the only child to her single father Kakashi Hatake, had grown up with little knowledge on her birth mother, being told she could never be a kunoichi due to her blindness, and barely had any friends growing up. But unexpected things happen all the time, to unsuspecting people.
1. Chapter 1

_"Let me tell you my story. Let me tell you everything."_ -Castiel; **Supernatural**

* * *

 **Four Years After the Nine-Tails Attack**

* * *

If anyone had told Kakashi that entering fatherhood would be the happiest _and_ saddest day of his life, he wouldn't want to believe it. Though finding out that he'd be helping raise a child had been a terrifying concept, considering his own upbringing, Kakashi was willing to give it a try. He wanted to be there for his child, to raise it right, to show that he loved it. But fears still lingered in the back of Kakashi's mind: What if he wasn't a good father? What if he let his child down? Was he too young? All these questions and fears rattled on in his brain, making him feel uncertain in his ability to raise his own kid.

"You'll do just fine, OK?" Kakashi's partner, Yuka, would always say that to reassure Kakashi's fears. "Don't get so worked up."

Kakashi and Yuka weren't an official married couple; instead, they were partners. When the couple first started dating—close to a year prior to Yuka's pregnancy—they agreed that, because of Kakashi's ninja status, they didn't see marriage in their future. For them, they weren't particularly _interested_ in getting married. Being romantic partners was something they preferred instead. Their relationship wasn't always perfect, they had experienced plenty of bumps in the road, but they worked it out to the best of their abilities. But the day Yuka announced her pregnancy to Kakashi, that was the day everything else—every other problem they ever went through—seemed to disappear.

Unfortunately, just because every problem the couple seemed to have in the past felt like it disappeared, didn't mean the pregnancy didn't have its fair share of issues. From the very beginning, Yuka's pregnancy had been very rocky. Barely two months into the pregnancy, Yuka experienced bleeding, which the doctor deduced to be a threat of a possible miscarriage. Yuka was put on immediate bed rest. As it would turn out, Yuka didn't miscarriage, but she had come close.

"Her body is having a difficult time with this," the doctor had told Kakashi. "She's lucky she didn't miscarry, but it's still a probable threat."

"What do you suggest?" Kakashi asked.

"She'll need to have someone watching over her, just in case." The doctor put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "I'll have some of my nurses come by here to watch over her. You're a ninja, so that means you'll be gone frequently on missions, correct?" Kakashi nodded. "Then it is very important there's someone with her at all times," the doctor murmured. "If you're on a mission and something happens, who'll know? I'll make sure to have some of my nurses watching over her and keeping her in the best condition possible."

"Thank you."

The doctor's idea was useful. The nurses kept Yuka company, whether or not Kakashi was on a mission. Yuka was given special herbs and remedies to make sure the baby developed healthy, Yuka was expected to have a certain number of hours to rest a day. Kakashi was seeing an obvious improvement in her, and he was relieved. But when the day came for the baby to be born, that was when it all went downhill again. Yuka couldn't be taken to a hospital to properly have the baby, so it was obviously going to be born in Kakashi's and Yuka's apartment, in their bedroom. Despite Kakashi's wanting to be there for the baby's birth, he couldn't be. From what he could gather, there were some complications with the birth, and the doctors, midwives, and nurses needed as much room as possible.

Every pained scream that came out of Yuka's mouth physically hurt Kakashi. It felt like hours had gone by since she had gone into labor, and every second that he wasn't in there with her worried him. It scared him. Yuka _needed_ him.

Eventually, Yuka's screams stopped, and a more higher pitched scream could be heard. It didn't take Kakashi long to realize what that meant. The door to his and Yuka's bedroom opened, and a midwife stepped out. Her hands and arms were bloodied, but she held a crying bundle in them. It wasn't just the crying baby that caught his attention, it was the solemn look on the midwife's face. The way the other doctors, midwives, and nurses looked.

The midwife holding the baby walked over to Kakashi, where he automatically opened his arms. She placed the baby in them without hesitation. "The baby is healthy," she said softly, "but her mother didn't make it."

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

Marinette carefully walked through the halls of the apartment building, standing close to the nearest wall, one hand gently brushing against it. It was a special technique she used whenever she was trying to find the apartment she and her father lived in. Being born blind had been a setback of Marinette's for as long as she could remember; but the biggest setback the blindness caused her was the potential impossibility of becoming a ninja. Marinette's father, Kakashi, was a renown ninja in Konoha and around the world—though Marinette was only aware of his high status in Konoha—and she felt like it was her responsibility to become just as strong and powerful as he was.

Unfortunately, Kakashi didn't see it that way. Kakashi did make sure that Marinette had _some_ kind of ninja training under her belt—at least the kind of training she'd be able to do at her age—but he didn't _expect_ her to become some overpowered ninja, feared by everyone around her. He wanted Marinette to be strong enough to defend herself and her comrades. That was one thing Kakashi held in high regards; he wanted Marinette to understand the importance of comradery. For Kakashi, being able to defend one's teammates and companions was more important than anything. It had been something he held in very high regard when it came to personal values.

"Every shinobi is faced with a situation where they have to save the lives of their comrades or some other problem," Kakashi would say. "Whether it's the completion of the mission, or being able to save themselves, it doesn't matter. Those shinobi who choose not to save their comrades are worse than scum."

Marinette made sure she kept that value close to her, as well. Her father was so passionate about it! And since Kakashi was the only parent she had, and since she idolized him _so_ much, she wanted to make him proud in her dedication to protecting her comrades.

The only problem was...she didn't _have_ any comrades. Not many of the children in the village wanted to be her friend; a lot of them were in the Academy, or the ones who weren't made it their personal mission to make fun of her for her disability. They'd openly mock her, saying that it was "such a letdown her father had a kid like her". It made Marinette feel like her blindness was even _worse_ than it really was.

Stopping in front of one of the apartment doors, Marinette pressed the palm of her hand against the door. Closing her eyes, she felt a flow of chakra in there. Her father's chakra. It didn't feel fresh, but it was still his. Carefully moving her hand to find the doorknob, she opened the door and stepped inside. Closing the door behind her, Marinette made sure to lock it. Marinette knew right away her father wasn't home; the lack of fresh chakra was the biggest clue. Since Marinette couldn't see, she focused her concentration on her other senses. As a result, somewhere along the line, Marinette figured out a way to detect the chakra of others. She was able to distinguish the differences between the chakra between a decent portion of the villagers, which, in Marinette's opinion, was a big improvement. Though she had yet to tell her father about it.

Sighing, Marinette made her way over to where the sofa was placed and sitting down. She'd spent most of her day training in the nearest training ground near the village. Kakashi didn't like it when Marinette travelled too far from their apartment, but he made an exception if it was close enough for her to get home easily.

Adjusting herself so she was laying down on the sofa, Marinette rested her head against the sofa's armrest, her hands rested lazily on her stomach. For her, it had been a relatively long day. Even though she was accustomed to certain amounts of training at a time, it still wore her out a majority of the time. She may as well get some rest done until Kakashi came home.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Was this a good chapter? I don't know. Some of you may like it, others may not. I can't decide who'll like it or who won't. Besides, it's only the first chapter, it'll either get better or worse after this. Just let me know what you think, OK? That's the important thing.**

 **Nothing in the Naruto universe belongs to me.**

 **If there's any confusion on this chapter: Kakashi and a woman named Yuka are Marinette's parents; Yuka died in childbirth; Marinette was born four years after the Nine-Tails' attack; you guys can determine how old Kakashi was when Marinette was born; Kakashi and Yuka, even though they were in a relatively serious relationship, had no intentions of getting married in the near future; Yuka was going through some complications in the beginning of her pregnancy; Marinette was born blind. If there's anything else you think I should explain—just anything that's a bit squishy for you guys** **—don't hesitate to let me know, OK?**

 **Let me know if there's anything I should improve on.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Kaia Milligan**


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,_  
 _But it's feeling just like every other morning before,_  
 _Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,_  
 _The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour_  
 _And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye_  
 _Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_

-How Far We've Come; **by Matchbox Twenty**

* * *

Kakashi Hatake struggled in the beginning as a single father. He had no idea how to handle a baby on his own, despite the help he received — or was _forced_ upon him. After finding out that Yuka had died in childbirth, Kakashi did have some emotional detachment when it came to Marinette. He didn't really _blame_ her for Yuka's death, but there was some misplaced resentment. The misplaced resentment lasted until Marinette was well over six months old, and at that point, Kakashi started looking at his daughter a little differently. At that point in his daughter's life, Kakashi had been informed by the village's doctors that Marinette was blind. Due to the fact that Yuka had almost miscarried so early in the pregnancy, it caused some deformities in the fetus; particularly the proper development of Marinette's eyesight. When Kakashi learned of Marinette's blindness — though early on he knew there were some issues, he just couldn't place it — there was a switch; it was slow, but it was there.

That switch made Kakashi realize just how grateful he was to have Marinette in his life. The more he thought about it, the more Kakashi came to understand just how close he'd been to losing his little girl. On more than one occasion, Kakashi thought about what would've happened if Yuka _had_ miscarried. She'd still be alive, but he wouldn't have a child. Would it hurt him just the same as finding out Yuka had passed? How would he be able to handle it if it had happened? Kakashi found it almost impossible to imagine his life without Marinette in it. She was what he lived for. He wanted to be the best father possible. For Kakashi, growing up had been difficult. His own mother died when he was very little and his father committed suicide when he was a boy. Sakumo Hatake did everything in his power to be a good father, but the depression he fell into became too much, and Kakashi found himself alone in the world way too early. Kakashi didn't want Marinette to be in that kind of situation; he didn't want her to be _alone_.

That was why he always promised her, whenever he had a mission to go on, that he'd come back in one piece. For Marinette, at her young age, she understood just how important those missions were, and she understood that her father could get hurt or killed at any given moment. That also worried Kakashi. Marinette was very much aware that she'd lose her father whenever he went on a mission. She knew she may end up alone one day, with no one who'd want to take care of her. Kakashi didn't have any other living family members, he'd been an only child and as far as he knew, neither of his parents had siblings. Kakashi didn't want his daughter to _expect_ the worst to happen.

So, as Kakashi Hatake stood at the door of his apartment, he felt his shoulders sagging a little and his heart becoming heavy. He knew that his daughter was accustomed to his shinobi life, that she had to adapt to his crazy schedule on a daily basis. Marinette was intelligent for her age, she understood the dangers and risks of shinobi, and she took it in stride. Marinette herself was determined to become a kunoichi herself one day. That determination added to the growing list of stress Kakashi had. Marinette had certain basics of shinobi training down; the very, very basics down. Kakashi wasn't going to go full out on his blind daughter, no matter how badly she begged him to. He knew his strength, Marinette didn't.

Letting out a sigh, he grabbed the door and opened it. Seeing it was unlocked made his heart beat a little faster. When nothing was visibly out of place, and he didn't pick up any traces of possible intruders, Kakashi found himself relaxing. The last thing he wanted to worry about was an intruder. That was when he noticed something on the couch. Taking off his shoes at the door, Kakashi closed and locked the front door before padding over to the couch. Marinette was sound asleep, her tiny form curled up on the couch. A hint of a smile came on his face. Seeing her sleeping, Kakashi could see that innocence on her face that he normally didn't see on her very often. She tried to make herself seem distant, rarely showing emotions if she could help it.

Kneeling down, Kakashi gently shook his daughter's shoulder. She grumbled under her breath before her eyes fluttered open. Looking at her milky eyes for a moment, Kakashi let out a sigh before he stood up.

"You're home," Marinette murmured, yawning.

"Mmhmm."

"Did you just get here?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "If you're tired, you can go to bed. I don't think the couch is very comfortable."

Sitting up, Marinette shook her head; some of her hair falling around her face. "It's fine," she muttered. "I'm already awake."

"I was thinking of taking you out to dinner tonight," Kakashi exclaimed. "A little celebration for another successful mission."

"Are you hurt?" The question was frequently asked by Marinette every time Kakashi came back from a mission. She had to know if there were any injuries — major or minor — before they decided to do anything. While any major injuries would've been handled at the village's hospital, it didn't matter to Marinette. She'd still interrogate him when given the chance.

"Nothing bad." Kakashi would try and keep his answers as vague as possible. He didn't want his daughter worrying about him so much.

There was a moment of silence from Marinette. She was trying to determine whether or not her father was lying. She could pick up that her father's chakra levels were low, lower than what would be considered normal. It wasn't like she could give him any of _hers_ , considering her age and size.

"Nettie, are you okay?" Kakashi's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine," she responded, standing up. "Are you sure you want to go out?"

"C'mon." Putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder, Kakashi led her to the front door. "Let's just have a nice time, okay?"

With a sigh, Marinette nodded.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **What'd you guys think? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it meh? I'm not particularly fond of this chapter, but this was the best I could come up with. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think.**

 **Do I own anything in the NARUTO franchise? No. No I do not.**

 **If you guys have any OCs or subplots you'd like added to the story, don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review. I'll be sure to add it in as quickly as possible. Don't hesitate to give constructive criticism where you think it's needed. I'll gladly read what you think needs improvement and I'll try and incorporate it into my story.**

 **Be kind to one another, don't text and drive, and have a _SAFE_ 4th of July to those who're going to be celebrating it (I know, it's early, but whatever).**

 **Let me know if there's anything I should improve on.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Kaia Milligan**


	3. Chapter 3

_Got some news today from the radio man_  
 _He spoke the words somber and as softly as he can_  
 _The world stood still and the sky opened up_  
 _made my way to fill up my coffee cup._  
 _Then it occurred to me as the daylight sky shone blue_  
 _Today's the day that_  
 _Johnny met June._

-Johnny Met June; **by Shelby Lynne**

* * *

The one thing Marinette wanted to do was become a shinobi. Her father had inspired her, and she also wanted to prove all those kids who would make fun of her blindness wrong. Because Marinette was born blind, she was looked down on by a lot of the kids her age. They didn't think she was shinobi material, and they'd rub it in her face. They'd even go so far as to say that it was a shame Kakashi had a daughter like her. For Marinette, that hurt and it angered her. She didn't _want_ her father to think of her as useless or a burden. That was why she'd begged him to at least give her _some_ basic training. Kakashi was very strict in what he taught her, but he was fair about it. For Marinette, she knew she'd want more. Basic training could only get her so far before she would want to advance in her trainings.

Marinette knew of the reputation her father had, even the reputation her grandfather had. While the Hatake family wasn't as big or powerful as the Hyūgas or as influential as the Uchihas had been, the Hatakes were well known for their dedication and accuracy. Having been born blind, Marinette felt she was letting her family down. She wanted to be as powerful as Kakashi and Sakumo had been, she wanted to have the kind of reputation they did, but she knew it may not exactly turn out that way. Her father and grandfather had years of training, they had all their senses on their side, they weren't held back in any way. That was how Marinette saw it.

"You alright?" Kakashi's voice snapped Marinette out of her thoughts. Her ears perked at the sound of her father's voice; sounding lazy and almost uninterested. The same tone he had for everything.

"I'm fine." Marinette wasn't one to really complain to her father, she didn't want to burden him with pointless, little things. But while she saw the opportunity of becoming a shinobi neither pointless or little, she fought even harder to keep it to herself. Kakashi was very much aware of her ambition to become the greatest, but he wanted her to be...Marinette couldn't quite figure that out. She didn't know what Kakashi wanted her to be. He was relatively laidback as far as parenting was concerned, though he did express a few concerns he had to Marinette a few times, like not staying out too late and to not wander too far into the village. Despite Marinette's developing ability to sense chakra, she was still learning how to use it to her advantage. So she'd still get lost and probably send Kakashi into a heart attack.

"Are you sure about that?" Kakashi's voice sounded almost uninterested, which caused Marinette to scowl a little.

"I'm pretty sure," she responded.

Giving a thoughtful hum, the little family walked in silence for a few moments before they made their way to Ichiraku's Ramen. It wasn't a place they frequented often, but from time to time, if they found the situation necessary, they'd go there. Marinette enjoyed those little moments where they could spend time together, even if it was just going out for dinner.

"When's your next mission?" Marinette asked, trying to change the subject.

"Probably in the next three weeks," Kakashi answered. "Hokage-sama wanted me to have an opportunity to heal first before sending me off again."

"That's good, I guess."

Kakashi nodded. After they sat down, with Marinette getting some help from Kakashi, they ordered their food to Ayame, the restaurant owner's daughter. The silence between the two lasted for a moment longer before Marinette decided to break it.

"Would I be able to enroll in the Academy?" she asked. "It could give me something to do while you're on missions."

"Nettie, I don't feel comfortable with you going there," Kakashi said.

"Why? What's wrong with wanting to go to the Academy?" Marinette exclaimed. "I'll be able to get stronger and I..."

"Marinette..."

"No!" she snapped. "Is it because I'm blind? Do you think I won't be able to be a good shinobi because of that?! I _want_ to be good! I want to be like you. I don't want people think I'm useless because I can't see! The other kids give me grief because of it and I _hate_ it!"

A heavy pause settled on Kakashi's shoulders. He was aware that a few of the village's kids gave her a hard time because of her blindness, he tried not to let it bother him, but he couldn't help it. Marinette was his only daughter and he knew she could be feisty sometimes, but he had a feeling that if she decided to join the Academy, she'd be held back _because_ of her blindness. How would she be able to practice the hand signs if she couldn't see? How would she be able to see the instructions written on the board? It would be even _harder_ for her because of that predicament. Kakashi wanted the best for his daughter, he wanted her to have a nice, comfortable life. Looking down at her, he saw the look on her face; her eyes were glistening and her face was a little red. She was furious.

"I'll think about it, how about that?" he sighed.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **First off, I am so, so sorry for not having this chapter up sooner. My internet was glitching for these past couple days so it was difficult to finish this chapter. Not only that, but I have been going to summer classes at my community college and my hours at work have been increased at work so I, unfortunately, completely forgot about how... _unfinished_ this was until today. Just let me know what you think, OK? I know it's not my best chapter, but constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **I own nothing in NARUTO.**

 **Also, since it's the 14th as of today where I'm at, how many of you have seen the new SPIDER MAN movie? I think it's a really, really good movie!**

 **Be kind to one another, don't text and drive, and hopefully your summer's going well.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Kaia Milligan**


End file.
